Believe It
by Co-Quill-Eon
Summary: Tyler is mesmerized, and watches intently as Jeremy falls apart right under him. :: Companion fic to 'Scent' ::


**A/N: Companion fic to 'Scent'**

**::::**

Tyler still can't believe this is happening even as it's happening.

And it's not the first time he has felt this way, either.

Every time he feels Jeremy Gilbert's lips on his own, their bare skin pressed against each other, hands everywhere, he's always wondering, somewhere in his mind, when he'll wake up from this reality.

Tyler never thought he was gay. To be extremely honest, he _loves_ fucking girls, has made a hobby of it even. He sees a pretty girl and he goes for them. And he always gets them because he's Tyler Lockwood, the football star. Tyler Lockwood, the resident bad boy. Tyler Lockwood, the (late) mayor's son.

But Jeremy has never seen that... Jeremy's just _different, _and Tyler doesn't want to sound too sensitive, but it's the truth. He makes him feels something he's never felt for a guy before, and if he admits it to himself, any girls either. And this thought leads to him to speculate on whether he really is gay. Maybe it's just Gilbert who does this to him. Just Jeremy who, when his lips graze the side of Tyler's neck, makes him tremble and feel like a coiled spring. Just Jeremy who's makes Tyler's heart race so quickly it soon feels little different than a humming bird inside his chest. Only Jeremy who's very presence in a room demands Tyler's attention and the draw repeatedly finds himself making his way towards him.

He breathes in sharply as Jeremy sucks the sensitive skin right underneath his ear. One of his hands grips the front of Jeremy's shirt and the other holds tightly onto the other boy's shoulder. He leans his head back slightly, and he feels Jeremy's lips skim his jaw line and capture his in a kiss again. He lets out a noise that he will deny in the next few hours, that is close to a whimper, and the hand gripping Jeremy's shoulder moves up to run through the soft hair.

Tyler can't believe this is happening, even as the back of his legs hit the bed. He and Jeremy part long enough to toe off shoes and socks, unzip their pants, and take off boxers. They fall onto Jeremy's bed in a tangle of smooth, vibrating limbs, and their kissing becomes more passionate; slow and intense. Tyler flips them over so that Jeremy is on his back, and their cocks brush in a way that has them both gasping into each others mouths. Jeremy closes his eyes and relaxes into the pillow even as his hips lift and grind into Tyler's _so_ slowly. Tyler's own eyelashes flutter and close briefly at the sensation that happens again and again, both he and the other boy rolling their hips in a deep slow rhythm.

It feels so fucking good. His pulse spikes when Jeremy speeds up his movements and makes that small sound in the back of his throat that drives Tyler crazy, and he's clutching at Tyler's forearms which are anchored on each side of his shoulders, and he's moving faster and faster until Tyler feels the grip on his forearms tighten even further, and Jeremy is moaning and spilling all over both their cocks, smearing the warm come into both their hard, flat stomachs.

Tyler is mesmerized and watches intently as Jeremy falls apart right under him.

Finally his movements slow until they stop, and he keeps his eyes closed, face turned slightly into the pillow. Tyler leans down and licks a stripe from Jeremy's collarbone, onto his neck, sucking on his earlobe, and he feels a small surge of power when he feels Jeremy shiver at his touch. Continuing his ministrations on Jeremy's flushed skin, he lifts one hand from the bed and runs his fingers through the stickiness that coats both their flesh.

He takes his lips away from the abused earlobe and waits for Jeremy to open his eyes and look up into his. Jeremy's dark eyes are lidded and hazy, but they widen and flare slightly as he watches Tyler raise a come covered finger to his own lips and suck.

Jeremy's pulse is racing again, and he accepts it when Tyler rubs a come slicked thumb over his bottom lip.

Tyler's eyes darken as he watches Jeremy's tongue dart out to taste himself and he brutally crashes his lips onto the boy's beneath him. He can taste Jeremy all over; he's surrounded by him. His taste, his smell, the way he feels.

He doesn't stop caressing Jeremy's tongue with his own as he lowers his come covered hand to his cock. He gathers the rest of Jeremy's release, coats himself with it, and guides his straining cock to Jeremy's hole.

Sensing what is about to happen seems to turn Jeremy on, because he slips his hands though Tyler's short hair and deepens the kiss.

Tyler can feel Jeremy relax as he pushes inside that tight ring of muscle oh so slowly and the power in his veins surges again, but so much more strongly; the trust that Jeremy has in him, the trust that he has that Tyler won't hurt him, Jeremy _giving _himself to Tyler makes him feel drunk; the reaction is always the same, but still disorienting nevertheless.

He buries himself in Jeremy and stills, the smooth, tight, hot contracting causing his vision to white out momentarily. _So, so good_, thats all he can think. _Perfect_, and he says as much against Jeremy's lips as he slides out and slides back in. Jeremy, whose hands have moved back down to the other boy's arms, has one leg hooked loosely around Tyler's calf, the other foot planted on the mattress, and is lifting his hips on every one of Tyler's thrusts, his cock coming back to life again. He closes his eyes again and concentrates on the feeling of Tyler filling him up over and over again, making him feel so close to heaven each time. He's never experienced something like this before; something so utterly satisfying and _right _that he can't even imagine how he managed in life without knowing something this amazing can exist. He'd been so unhappy until those first few moments when he and Tyler first touched lips. Since then he's been better. Better than better...he feels-

Tyler knows the moment he hits Jeremy's sweet spot because a sharp cry is ripped from the other boy's throat. He angles his cock so that he hits that spot over and over and Jeremy is crying out again and again and _again _and Tyler thinks vaguely that they should be quieter, but that cry, now mingled with a breathless moan bordering on desperation, is music to his ears.

He's thrusting into Jeremy faster now, harder and deeper and sweat is dripping from his brow onto Jeremy's smooth broad chest. He's so close; the familiar electric current is running up and down his spine, that delicious heat coiling tightly in his lower stomach, his heart pounding in his chest but he wants to see Jeremy fall apart first. Needs to see it.

He's probably going to have bruises on his arms where Jeremy is gripping them, and the thought makes his cock twitch inside that deliciously tight place, and makes his hips piston even faster, and Jeremy is panting and scrambling and pulling him down by the nape of his neck into a harsh kiss, and Tyler is catching his cries of completion in his mouth, tasting every sharp gasp and savoring every incoherent word. He feels Jeremy's legs wrap even tighter around his hips and feels his body stretch bow tight right under his, and the coil in his stomach releases and blinding pleasure is ripping through his body and the sweaty, quivering boy beneath him milks him dry, takes all that he's worth.

Those few moments, where Tyler can do nothing but feel, fades slowly and he doesn't know how he has managed to keep supporting himself on trembling arms. He lowers himself next to Jeremy, wincing a bit as he slips out.

They are both breathing roughly, and Jeremy is boneless beside him.

They don't speak for a long while, and while they don't make it a point not to touch, only their elbows remain in contact each other.

Eventually, Tyler rises from the bed and begins to dress. Jeremy watches him, and Tyler tries not to stare at his naked from on the bed, arms out and legs splayed almost indecently. When he tugs his shirt down over his head, Jeremy finally gets up and throws on his own boxers.

They still haven't spoken but when Tyler makes his way to the window, the other boy grabs his arm and pulls. His hand is on the nape of Tyler's neck again, and then they are kissing roughly, inhaling deeply through the nose.

When they pull back Jeremy looks into his eyes and says, "Dinner is at eight."

It's an invitation and before Tyler can talk himself out of it he answers, "Yeah, alright."

Once he's down the tree, and walking out of the Gilbert lawn onto the sidewalk, Tyler realizes he doesn't want to go home. At least not right now. Home is where he doubts things, doubts himself. That's where he has _learned _to doubt himself. The one place he _knows _he's a disappointment.

He reminds himself that his father is gone now, but he knows that that doesn't change anything. At least not yet.

And he doesn't want to rethink this, and convince himself it was a mistake, like he does every time he gets home and has hours to think, alone in his room. He wants to accept that this is him, for now, for the rest of this day. He just wants to acknowledge what he is and how he feels.

So instead he makes his way to the school. He'll get cleaned up in the locker rooms, and make his way back to Jeremy.

He allows himself a small smile. He still can't believe it.


End file.
